Pichi Chuu Love
by Chaoz Fantasy
Summary: A Character x Reader fic. From sweet, innocent to harsh, rude and though. Every chapter you can request a character if you would like to see someone special. Rated T for savety Some might be rated M
1. Atsuishi Shigeto

**Got ideas when reading around.  
Character x Reader fic.  
Hope you like it!**

**(F/n) = First name  
(L/n) = Last name  
(h/c) = hair color  
(h/s) = hair style  
(F/N) = Full name**

* * *

It was summer vacation, finally.  
You sighed when looking at the clock.  
It was 9 O'clock. You would go with your friends to the beach today.  
You looked to the book of pictures where you stood with one of your friends.  
It was a boy, not that gender mattered to you.  
His name was Atsuishi Shigeto. Months ago he was part of the Aliea fiasco.  
He was called Heat but now he was Atsuishi, a good friend of you.  
You ruffled a bit through your own (h/c) hair.  
"(L/n)-kun!" someone called your name.  
You blinked and stood up. You walked to the front door and opened it.  
"(L/n)! Aren't you slow!?" a boy with red hair which looked like a tulip teased.  
"Nice to see you to Nagumo," you greeted the boy Ngaumo Haruya.  
"Get in the f*cking car, okay?" he said.  
The boy who drives it, Saginuma, rolled his eyes.  
"Don't rush (L/n)-san, he just wants to go to the beach badly."  
You smiled and got into the car, next to a boy with green hair in a ponytail and black eyes.  
"Hey Midorikawa," you greeted. "Hey (F/n)!" he said smiling.  
Next to him sat the boy who Nagumo called 'scar-boy'.  
You however just called him by his name; Atsuishi.  
"Hey Atsuishi-kun~!" you smiled sweet.  
He slightly blushed. "H-hey.."  
Midorikawa chuckled, you frowned. 'What was wrong with him?'

"Beach!" Nagumo yelled.  
You and a white-haired boy, Suzuno Fuusuke, sweatdropped.  
Midorikawa chuckled. "Typical Nagumo-kun!"  
Saginuma came with some bags to you guys.  
"Maybe you guys can be so kind to help me?" he snorted.  
Another red-head and a brunette with a headband maked their way to the car.  
"Thanks Hiroto, Netsuha," Atsuishi said. He took off his shirt and runned after the tulip-head to the sea.  
For some reason you couldn't keep your eyes off him.  
That six-pack, that flowing hair in the wind, his cute voice...  
"(F/n)-kun?" Midorikawa intercepted your thoughts.  
You looked around. "Can you help with spreading the towels?"  
You nodded with a smile and took a towel out the bag.  
"Oi, (L/n)!" Hiroto called you.  
You looked up. "Nani Hiroto?"  
"Come into the water! Midorikawa, come too!" he replied.  
You faced your best friend who looked a bit worried.  
"Don't worry we will not go deep," you said, knowing he couldn't swim.  
He nodded, happy you was there and that you knew his secret.  
Well, more than this one... You chuckled when he walked with a red face to the one he loved in secret, Hiroto Kiyama.  
'Maybe I need to find a way to couple them...' you thought.

"(L/n)! here, I have lemonade for you!" Atsuishi smiled while holding the glass out to you.  
"Arigatou Atsuishi-kun!" you smiled.  
He sat down next to you on a towel.  
You watched Midorikawa and Hiroto and smirked.  
"Say Atsuishi..." you started.  
He looked to you, startled of your smirk.  
"Ryuuiji-kun loves Hiroto and...I think all of us need to couple them..."  
He spit out his drink. "WHAT!?"  
Nagumo and Netsuha looked at you two. "What?"  
You giggled and explained. "He, Midorikawa does?" Nagumo said.  
Suzuno came with an ice cream to you all. "Mido-kun does what?"  
Nagumo sighed and told him all stuff. "Well, I already thought so.." Suzuno said.  
"You help?" you asked.  
"Sure!" they all said. However, Saginuma didn't look that happy...  
He walked back to the car to 'get something'. You however thought he didn't wanted to see the scene.  
"Say (F/n)..." Atsuishi said before you followed all your friends to the duo in the water.  
"Nani?" you asked. He looked to the side with a small blush.  
"Do...do you like someone?" he asked.  
"Of course I do!" you said insult, "I like all you guys right?"  
"No, I mean... Do you love someone?" he said.  
You blinked rapidly. 'Love?'  
You putted your index finger against your cheek. Now did you?  
You shrugged. "No idea, but I would like to help Midorikawa with Hiroto now."  
Atsuishi gulped. "I...I... I do love...s-someone..."  
You stopped your movements. Now that's unusual to hear out of the blue...  
You turned to him. "Is that so?"  
He nodded slowly and looked up. "She is a very close friend to me."  
You frowned. 'A girl...? But... No way... He means..'  
"YOU LOVE AN!?" you yelled in disgust. You felt like you would faint any second.  
If there was a person you hated it was her. He couldn't possibly love her, right?  
"No!" he said fastly, moving his hands in front of him.  
You sighed. "Good, I hate her.."  
He snickered and moved forward. "Poor you, did you get a heart-attack?"  
Your heart started to beat faster. "I-if you come closer I a-aslo do..." you muttered.  
He blinked. "Say again?"  
You did go beef red and coughed. "B-betsuni... Well, who's it I have to pair you up with?"  
He snickered. "Will be difficult.."  
You rolled your eyes. 'Difficult, yeah sure.'  
"Just tell, else I get Fuu-chan..." you said.  
His eyes narrowed. "Why you call everyone by their first name and me not (L/n)?"  
You blinked. "Now do you?"  
"(F/n)" he smirked. You chuckled. "Fine, Shigeto-kun then?"  
He suddenly blushed a deep shade of red.  
"Shigeto-kun?" you said surprised.  
"I..." he lowered his head.  
He suddenly leaned in and his lips were molded together with yours.  
Your eyes widened. 'No...way...'  
He broke the kiss. "I love you... (F/N).." he whispered.  
Your eyes shivered and fulled with tears.  
After all those years... He said the words you always had dreamed of he said them.  
"O-oi, (F/n)!" he said, panicking because of your tears.  
You smiled and wiped them away. You hugged him.  
"I love you too, Shigeto!" you said through your tears.  
Tears of happiness.

So your love story started...  
Together with your love...

* * *

**I saw a picture os Atsuishi with six-pack and that was so HOT!  
I just NEEDED to look another thousand times at it!  
**

**Atsuishi: *blushes*  
Natsuiro: Please R&R~!  
Zuko: And tell which you would like to see in the next chapter!  
**


	2. Kariya Masaki

_by** your hair which had the:**_

_**(h/s) = hair style**_

(h/c) = hair color

_**will come (h/l) = hairlength**_

_**(F/N) will not be used anymore.**_

**SUGGESTION TOKEN:**

**Kariya ~ **

**The Hard Truth Reading-Lover (Flame)**

* * *

**{ Kariya Masaki }**

You were very nervous.  
You would go to a new school.  
You took a deep breath when you heard the home room teacher saying you could enter.  
You weared the Raimon Jr. High school uniform.  
You entered the class and your (h/l), (h/s), (h/c) followed after you.  
"Please introduce yourself," the woman said.  
"I'm (L/n) (F/n), yoroshiko!" you introduced yourself.  
"Yoroshiko~" a boy with brown hair greeted.  
"Tenma, please sit down. T-tenma!" the woman said.  
The boy ignored her and came to you and shook your hand rapidly.  
"I'm Matsukaze Tenma, you love soccer!?" he said.  
Then it hitted you. You weared a chain with a soccer ball...  
You nodded slowly. "Un."  
His eyes sparkled. "I love soccer!"  
'Wow, I really wouldn't guess that..' you thought sarcastic.  
"T-tenma-kun!" a girl with short, blue hair said.  
"Aoi, Tenma. I guess you will lead her around," the woman said with a strict tone.  
"HAI!" Tenma said happily.  
You sweatdropped. 'Is this how my life will end? because of HIM?'

* * *

"Minna~!" Tenma yelled.  
The team turned to the four of you.  
Aoi walked over to the other two girls.  
Shinsuke jumped the way some other boys stood and Tenma grabbed your hand and lifted it into the air.  
"This is (F/n) (L/n)! She wants to join! "he said.  
You pulled your hand back. 'Since when I wanted to join this club?'  
"But, she's a girl!" a pink-haired boy in ponytails said.  
"You are a boy!?"you gasped. A boy with greenish hair started to laugh.  
"K-kariya!" the pink-haired boy said angry.  
"Gomen senpai," he grinned. You looked around.  
You always hated social contact, and now...  
"I...eh..." you stuttered. "Don't be shy (L/n)-senpai~" Kariya teased you.  
You did a step back. 'I don't...wanna be here...'  
"(L/n)?"Tenma said confused. You bowed.  
"I need to go!" you said and runned away.  
They blinked. "Did I said something wrong?" Kariya blinked.

* * *

_She's taking her time making up the reasons _  
_To justify all the hurt inside _  
_Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes _  
_Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one _  
_They're saying "Mamma never loved her much" _  
_And,"Daddy never keeps in touch _  
_That's why she shies away from human affection" _  
_But somewhere in a private place _  
_She packs her bags for outer space _  
_And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come _  
_And she'll say to him _

You gritted your teeth.  
This song was made for you.  
Your mother truly never had loved you much and your dad never kept in touch...  
But now you was used to it.  
Still you didn't wanted to much contact.  
You was afraid of what would happen then.  
You sat on a banking from a play garden.  
Two little kids , a boy and a girl, from a year of 5 were playing in the sand.  
A boy from 10 was on the swings and two girls from 6 were playing with dolls.  
On the side stood a husband and wife watching the two girls, their children.  
You sighed and took out your phone again.

_5 missed messages_

You looked at who called you.

_Mom (4)  
Unknown (1)_

You blinked. 'Unknown?'  
You pressed some buttons and called the number back.  
- "Hello?" a voice replied.  
"Ehm, I saw you called me and-" the person shutted you off.  
- "Ah, (L/n) right?" the voice said, "It's me, Kariya."  
Your heart stopped beating. "How did you got myn number?"  
- "Eh... I eh... I got it from the coach..."  
"You ASKED for myn number?" you said in disbelieve.  
- "Kinda..." he replied softly.  
"...I think that is kinda sweet..." you suddenly said.  
You widened your eyes. Did you truly just said that?  
- "Heee~ You think I'm sweet~?" he said with his teasing voice.  
You pouted, although he couldn't see that.  
"Mou~ Just tell me why you called!" you said.  
- "Oh, I... I... Well I was worried..." you heard him stuttering.  
You felt heat flowing to your cheeks.  
'He was worried about you? Suddenly you catched something familiar in your eyesight.  
You turned your head and saw the one you were phoning with on the other side of the play garden.  
Kariya leaned against the goalpost, his back facing you.  
"Ne, Kariya... Can you turn around?" you said.  
You saw him blinking but did as you said and eyed you.  
You laughed and waved at him.  
He smirked and hang up, so did you. He ran to you.  
"Guess I don't have to call you since your here," he said.  
"Is that so?" you said. You did some steps behind.  
"Get me then, catch me if you can."  
You stuck out your tongue. He grinned and runned after you.

******- Normal POV -**

**~ Some feet from that spot ~**

"But kirino! If you do that the sum will go wrong," Shindou sighed.  
Kirino glared at him. "You can do it better?"  
"Gt me if you can!" they heard someone saying.  
They turned to the playing grounds and gasped.  
They saw (L/n) running and she was chased by...Kariya.  
"Stand still!" Kariya said.  
"No way!" (L/n) said.  
"Seems Kariya haves fun..." Kirino smiled.  
Shindou leaned closer to his friend. "Math can be fun too, you just use a boring method."  
Kirino switched his eyes to his friend, not moving his head, afraid their lips would touch.  
"Is that so?" Kirino answered.  
"Use candies for the sums," Shindou smirked and revealed chocolate.  
"OMG! You said you had no candies!" Kirino said.  
"You only get if you're brave~" Shindou said.  
"GOT YOU!" Kariya interrupted their conversation.  
The duo turned to find Kariya catched the girl.  
Well... he hugged her...

**- Back to You -**

**~ Your Spot ~  
**

Kariya had catched you - finally.  
Suddenly the music you had stopped turned on again.

_(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho) _  
_ You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho) _  
_ You are my destiny, _  
_ Jai Ho! Uh-uh-uh-oh! _  
_ (Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho) _  
_ Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho) _  
_ So come and dance with me, _  
_ Jai Ho! (oohh) _

_ Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me, _  
_ I want you now, _  
_ I know you can save me, come and save me, _  
_ I need you now. _  
_ I am yours forever, yes, forever, _  
_ I will follow, _  
_ Anywhere, any way, _  
_ Never gonna let go._

You turned beef red and when Kariya let go of you quickly searched for your phone.  
"Who called you?" he asked when you went pale.  
'Hospital' stood on the screen.  
"Sorry, i have to take this one."  
You turned away from him.  
"(F/n) here," you said.  
- "Ah, we got the results,"Fuyuka answered.  
"A-and?" you stuttered.  
- "Your health from it completely, don't worry."  
You heard a door peeping. - "Taiyou, go back to your room!"  
You chuckled. "Everything alright?"  
- "o-oh, yeah. Well, you don't have that anymore."  
"Arigatou."  
You hung up in relieve when you saw Kariya in front of you.  
"What was that?" he asked, "Your boyfriend?"  
You stared at him. "And that is a girl?"  
"Girlfriend then..." he said.  
"Fuyuka-san is my nurse, she told me the results of myn test which were positive," you sighed.  
Kariya looked at you and grinned. "Eh~ Your single~?"  
You backed away. "Kariya?"  
He moved forward. "Nani~?"  
"There is already someone I love..." you said.  
He stopped and stared at you. Disbelieve and pain written in his eyes.  
"Oh..." was all he managed to say.  
You smirked. "Guess who."  
"Shinsuke?"  
- "No."  
"Shindou?"  
- "Who's that?"  
"Forget it then... Tenma?"  
- "No. Hint; it begins with K~"  
"K? Kirino?"  
- "No, you."  
"Kura-W-WAIT!? What!?" his faces was a dark shade of red.  
You grinned. "Nani, you feel sick that you are so red?"  
"I..." he began put you shut him off by pressing your lips on his.  
He was surprised at first put then kissed you back.  
Then you heard some wolf howls.  
The two of you parted to find Kirino and Shindou smirking at you.  
"Captain! Kirino-senpai!" Kariya said shocked.  
"Leave them," you said and pulled him with you.  
The two of you runned away of the two for the next day, for the future.  
Running for the future which included you and your love.

* * *

**Suriously, don't ask how I imagined this XD  
Kariya looks a bit OCC actually...  
Hope you liked it!  
If you want to see any character, just review!**

**Natsuiro: R&R!  
Zuko: you forgot the 'please'  
Kirumchi twins: R&R, please! :D  
Natsuiro: That's myn line 0o0  
**


	3. Kirino Ranmaru

**Next is Kirino!  
Chosen by MasterofYou**

* * *

**{ Kirino Ranmaru }**

You had red cheeks.  
Not because you saw your crush or something.  
You was excited because you would go to Raimon University in Japan.  
You lived in England so didn't know that much about the country on the other side of the world.  
You would study on the school and after that go to work.  
You created all kinds of clothes.  
~ "Flight 109 arrived and will leave over 20 minutes" ~  
You sighed and took out your ticket.  
"Up to Japan, I wonder what it looks like..."  
You putted the ticket back and walked to the door which did go to your flight.

* * *

You walked through the school.  
"7-O...7-O..." you muttered while looking at the numbers of the rooms.  
"Geez, I'm lost. Where am I and where is that stupid room?" you said to yourself.  
"Ittö..." a voice said.  
You turned around to find a boy with pink hair in piggy tails.  
"Are you searching something?" he asked you.  
"I search 7-O, the principal's office room," you told him.  
He smiled sweetly at you and told the directions.  
You thanked him and left to the principal's room.

**...**

"What was your name, child?" the woman asked.  
"I'm (L/n) (F/n)," you replied.  
She nodded and did got up to search some papers.  
She walked back to you after a few minutes and lay them in front of you.  
"This is for your uniform, this your locket number and code and this is your schedule," she said.  
You nodded while taking the papers, bowed and left the room.  
You searched the class and opened the door.  
The man looked your way. "Ah, you're the transfer?"  
You nodded and he lay his book on his desk.  
"Everyone, please be quiet. Come in."  
You walked in. "I'm (L/n) (F/n), I'm from England to study here. Hope we will get along."  
"She's hot~," a boy with short, purple with a lock to the - for you - left side and purple with yellow on the side eyes.  
"Everyone, before you ask something tell your name," the man said.  
"Tenma Matsukaze. How old are you?" a boy with brown hair what reminded of you two pair of wings asked.  
"I'm in the same class as you so I believe it's obvious I am around the same age, but I am 16."  
"He~" some boys said.  
"Aoi Sorano. Do you have any pets?" a girl with sort, blue hair asked with a big smile.  
"I have a dog and 2 kittens," you replied.  
"Do you like soccer?" Tenma said full curiosity and hope.  
"Eh? Well, I like to play it once in a while and to watch but not EVERY single day," you replied.  
"Minamisawa Atsushi. Do you have a boyfriend?" the purple-head asked you.  
"Minamisawa!" two boys said in unison. One of them had short, blue hair which covered one of his eyes.  
The other one had... Pink hair in piggy tails...  
"Oh, you..." you said, pointing at him.  
He flinched. "Wha-me?"  
"You told me the way when I was lost, didn't you?" you said.  
He thought about it and then laughed. "Ah, you! Yeah I remember now!"  
'Good, else you had a very bad memory,' you thought.  
"I'm Kirino Ranmaru by the way," he smiled.  
"He~ Kirino you meet such beauty and don't tell us?" Minamisawa teased him.  
"Tsurugi Kyousuke. You didn't answer Minamisawa's question," a boy - who creeped the hell out of you - suddenly said.  
"Oh, gomen ne. No, I don't have one," you said, praying the boys not would hug you in happiness now.  
"Ooohh~" the boys said what made you sweatdrop.  
'Seriously, in which time do I live that this is the way to flirt with girl?'  
"Sit between Shindou and Kiriono," the man said.  
You nodded and walked over to seat between the two boys.  
"Shindou Takuto, yoroshiko," Shindou said.  
"Nice to meet you too," you smiled back and then turned to the pink-haired boy.  
"Hmm~ Have we met before?" he said in a tone those princes in fairy tales talk.  
You grinned. "I believe we do, prince Kirino."  
He chuckled. "Where could that have been?"  
You did like you thought very deeply and remembered a line from 'The Sleeping Beauty'.  
"I believe we met in a dream," you said.  
He raised his eyebrow. "A dream you say, princess?"  
You nodded. "Yes, a dream. Somewhere in a dream."  
He smiled as he remembered the fairytale from which you had the lines.  
"I see..." he said, his eyes softened.  
"We need to be more modern, I don't believe we could go to a cafeteria in that time," you grinned as you thought about that time.  
He frowned. "You're right, there were not such modern stuff back then."  
"celebrity Kirino, someone called you," you said with a small smile.  
"A call, from who?" he said curious.  
"Oh, no one special. Just destiny who throw me on your path..." you said.  
Kirino snickered. "Destiny who threw you on my path, you're hilarious!"  
You rolled your eyes. "Says the one who tries to flirt in this awful way."  
His faces turned bright red. "I... I didn't f-flirt.."  
"She's good at seeing that in a blink of the eye," Shindou said.  
You smiled at the other boy. "I know."  
He blinked, trying to figure out how you could ever hear that whispering.  
"I hear very good," you explained.  
"Say, Kirino. I need to work at something, can you help me?" you asked.  
"Oh, sure."

* * *

"Why I ever said I was alright with it...?" Kirino complained while he saw the dress you wanted him to wear.  
Well, you said that to him at least.  
In fact you wanted to put the male clothes - duh - on him.  
"Poor you~" you said and then rolled your eyes.  
You took the male clothes out of their place.  
"Ofcourse you don't need to wear THAT. I need a female for that."  
He still was not pleased by the situation and then you figured out why.  
He need to undress while you was there...  
"I will need to see more bodies, I need to put clothes on people in the future too so.."  
He nodded with a slight blush on his face.  
"Put this on,"you said.  
He hesitated but then took his shirt out.  
You watched his upper body, his six-pack.  
"Impressive," you said, a grin plastered on your face.  
"DO"N'T LOOK!" he said, turning redder.  
"You said you would help me~" you said while making puppy eyes.  
"NO PUPPY EYES!" he said, holding his hand sin front of his eyes.  
You laughed and pecked him on the cheek.  
"I won't do the 'puppy eyes' again, just listen."  
He blinked. "If I don't... Do you then give me more kisses?"  
You rolled your eyes. "If I would do THAT, you would not help me in any way."  
"If I listen then?" he said, hope in his eyes.  
You frowned. "What do you have with kisses?"  
"B-bestuni..." he stuttered.  
'Strange guy...'

**...**

"Finish!" you said with a big smile.  
"Yes! No clothes anymore!" he sighed and looked at you.  
"No clothes? You don't want to help anymore? No problem, I will use the doll."  
"Doll?" he said, confusement written on his face.  
"Yeah, a doll." You took out the doll which you used to make your clothes.  
He gasped. "AND YOU USED ME WHEN YOU HAD THAT!?"  
"Like you didn't like it that I touched you. It was to change things to the clothes but I could feel how excited you was," you smirked.  
He turned as red as the tomatoes you had downstairs in the fridge.  
"I..." he stuttered.  
You smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell the others about your little secret."  
You putted your stuff away. "Let's get you out before my mother comes..."  
"Why that?" Kirino asked.  
"Else-"  
"I'm home!" a voie filled the house.  
"God no.." you said while facepalming yourself.  
You pulled him with you.  
"Hey, mom," you said, keeping sure Kirino was not seen.  
"What were you doing?" she asked.  
"I was designing clothes on the... doll".  
Your mother frowned, not buying it.  
"Just come out.." you sighed.  
"Oh, that was your 'doll'?" your mother asked."Mom, this is Kirino Ranmaru. Kirino, my mom."  
"He's cute. nice choice sweety. I will not disturb you lovebirds," your mom said and walked away.  
You fell down in anime style. "L-love...b-birds...?"  
You slowly stood up. "What maked her say that?"  
"This," Kirino said and when you turned around you find the misletoe he held above you guys.  
"A misletoe?" you said, gasping.  
"I know, christmas is far away. But it was the only way.." he said blushing.  
You smiled. "There is not something like THAt needed for myn kiss. Ranmaru~"  
You kissed his lips softly.  
"(F/n)... I... I love you," he said.  
"I love you too, Ranmaru~" you smiled.  
You kissed each other, not realizing the fangirling mother of you.  
Well, maybe it was because she always did those totally crazy things...  
You pulled away and smiled. "Ranmaru, te amo~"

_~ And they lived happily ever after_

* * *

** That was it, hope you liked it!  
So, who's up next?  
I was thinking myself about Rococco or something...  
Not very common character, it's nice to give them a role in stories too :D  
PLease R&R!**


	4. Utsunomiya Toramaru

**(e/c) = eye color**

**Token:**

**Utsunomiya Toramaru ~  
By myself  
**

**I had this in my mind and since Toramaru is actually is a bit shy...  
I thought, and used him.  
Next chapter will be - probably- Kyousuke  
**

* * *

You were very musical.  
There was an audition for children to show their talents.  
Of course your friends told you to go.  
You had broken out in tears when you were told to come.  
You had passed to the sending in's.  
Now you sat down on a chair.  
"(L/n) (F/n)?" a woman said.  
You stood up and walked with her.  
In the room you needed to wait you took deep breaths.  
'You can do it..' you thought.  
Then the red light shined and you walked through the door.  
You took the microphone from the man and walked up the podium.  
You sighed. Luckily this were so-called 'Blind auditions'.  
Those jury only could hear your voice, so they didn't took someone because he or she looked ugly.  
The band started playing and you took a deep breath and began singing.

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey_

_You made me insecure_  
_Told me I wasn't good enough_  
_But who are you to judge_  
_When you're a diamond in the rough_  
_I'm sure you got some things_  
_You'd like to change about yourself_  
_But when it comes to me_  
_I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

You looked at the chairs which still didn't face you.  
'So they wait until that part comes...'

_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na_  
_I'm no beauty queen_  
_I'm just beautiful me_  
_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na _na na na na na  
_You've got every right_  
_To a beautiful life_  
_Come on_

_Who says_  
_Who says you're not perfect_  
_Who says you're not worth it_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_  
_Trust me_  
_That's the price of beauty_  
_Who says you're not pretty_  
_Who says you're not beautiful_  
_Who says_

A big smirk was plastered on your face when 2 chairs from the 4 turned around to you.  
'I see, seeing if I could face that tone.'  
Determined to let the duo turn and the other man you took out everything you got.

_It's such a funny thing_  
_How nothing's funny when it's you_  
_You tell 'em what you mean_  
_But they keep whiting out the truth_  
_It's like a work of art_  
_That never gets to see the light_  
_Keep you beneath the stars_  
_Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na_  
_I'm no beauty queen_  
_I'm just beautiful me_  
_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na _na na na na na  
_You've got every right_  
_To a beautiful life_  
_Come on_

_Who says_  
_Who says you're not perfect_  
_Who says you're not worth it_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_  
_Trust me_  
_That's the price of beauty_  
_Who says you're not pretty_  
_Who says you're not beautiful_  
_Who says_

You smiled as the duo turned.  
'Three down, one to go.'

_Who says you're not start potential_  
_Who says you're not presidential_  
_Who says you can't be in movies_  
_Listen to me, listen to me_  
_Who says you don't pass the test_  
_Who says you can't be the best_  
_Who said, who said_  
_Won't you tell me who said that_  
_Yeah, oh_  
_Who said_

_Who says_  
_Who says you're not perfect_  
_Who says you're not worth it_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_  
_Trust me_  
_That's the price of beauty_  
_Who says you're not pretty_  
_Who says you're not beautiful_  
_Who says_

_Who says_  
_Who says you're not perfect_  
_Who says you're not worth it_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_  
_Trust me_  
_That's the price of beauty_  
_Who says you're not pretty_  
_Who says you're not beautiful_  
_Who says_

Everyone was turned and told you how good you was.  
You smiled. Your mother was the famous (Name) and your dad the famous (Name).  
Of course you had got the voice thanks to their voices.  
You were told you did go to the other round.  
After hard work, you won the finals months later.  
You formed a group with other teenagers.  
You were the famous Galaxy Breath's leader, (L/n) (F/n).

* * *

**- Normal POV -**

Raimon did go to a concert.  
All of them were excited because they had heard much about a group from another country.  
They were curious about the 'hot Galaxier' people had talked about.  
A girl who was the leader of Galaxy Breath's.  
Kariya had joked about her being an alien, but he was curious too.  
First there was Justin Bieber and One Direction, which drived the girls crazy.  
The boys did got insane of that. Luckily after that came Rihanna.  
Then there was Usher who, after his own songs, announced Galaxy Breaths with a little rap.  
It was dark and then a spot shined on a girl.  
She had (h/l), (h/s), (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes.  
She truly was hot. She weared some clothes what let all of them stare.  
It looked just TOO good on her!  
Then the spot became larger and followed the girl while she walked.  
The music started playing, and she singing.

* * *

**- Back to your POV -**

You stood on the podium in front of, well, something like 2000 people.  
The music started playing while the music started.  
You letted your body move while the light followed.  
Your voice leading you.

_For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy_  
_Have to get my way up, 24 hours a day_  
_'Cause I'm hot like that_  
_Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention_  
_Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s_  
_'Cause I'm built like that_

_I go through guys like money flying out their hands_  
_They try to change me but they realize they can't_  
_And every tomorrow is a day I never planned_  
_If you're gonna be my man, understand_

The other teenagers runned on the stage and spots shined on them too.  
Colored light spots followed with special effects.

_I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't_  
_I can't, I can't be tamed, I can't be changed_  
_I can't be tamed, I can't be (can't be)_  
_I can't be tamed_

A smirk spreaded on your face.  
You signaled the two boys and the three girl who stood behind you while the other stood around.  
You started the second couplet.

_If I see my reflection about my intentions_  
_I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya_  
_Or tell ya to get to hell_  
_I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged_  
_If you can understand this, we can make some magic_  
_I'm on like that_

_I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go_  
_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_  
_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_  
_Baby by now you should know_

The other started to sing now too.  
You moved more up the stage.  
Noticing some guys which were you told to be the famous Raimon 11 soccer team.  
You smiled at them while you singed with your friends the chorus.  
Up to sing with Cherry and Yuuya the couplet after that.

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved_  
_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't_  
_I can't be tamed, I can't be changed_  
_I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)_  
_I can't be tamed_

Cherry and Yuuya started to sing with you.  
The three of you moved on the small podium which did go more to the public.  
Also where that soccer team was.  
You started the singing with a bit sexy dancing.

_I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way_  
_I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA_  
_Don't change me (4x)_  
_(I can't be tamed)_

_I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go_  
_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_  
_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_  
_Baby by now you should know_

You moved back by the last sentence to do the last part with the group.  
Your face shined bright.  
This felt so great. All those people cheering and singing with you...

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved_  
_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't_  
_I can't be tamed, I can't be changed_  
_I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)_  
_I can't be tamed._

You said everyone farewell and fastly moved to the back.  
A familiar boy stood there, waiting for you.  
"Toramaru," you said.  
He grinned at you. "Your famous (F/n)-chan."  
Utsunomiya Toramaru.  
Since 8th grade you were best friends.  
After graduation you realized another feeling however...  
Toramaru also was one of the people who had forced you to do that audition 2 years ago...  
He gave you a kiss on your forehead.  
"I need to go, see you," he said.  
You smiled. 'I will tell him later... I hope...'

* * *

You walked in your casual clothes over street.  
Sure, you was famous.  
But then you weared glitter-glamour clothes, had putted extra make-up and your hair different.  
You just had you hair loosened like it can't be loosened by anyone like you do.  
You didn't care if there were still some who recognized you.  
You just gave them an autograph and moved further down to Raimon Jr. High.  
You wanted to tell him.  
And what is better then this plan?  
You took a breath at seeing the school.  
You moved inside, to the alarm for if there was fire.  
You did get the protection from it and pushed the button.  
While the alarm did go off, you walked outside.  
Your assistants had putted a fire and spotlights.  
While people started to come outside, they all gathered around.  
Ofcourse, you think "Fire!" and then there stand a celebrity with spotlights, a LITTLE fire and assistants - and bodyguards.  
"(F/n)?" the one you came for said.  
You watched Toramaru come forward.  
He looked confused. You nodded and the music played.

_I go_  
_Ooh  
__Ooh_  
_ You go  
__Ah  
__Ah_  
_ La la la la_  
_ Ah la la la_

_ I can la la la la la la_  
_ I wanna, w__anna_  
_ Wanna get, g__et_  
_ Get what I want_  
_ Don't stop_

_ Gimme, __Gimme_  
_ Gimme what cha got_  
_ Got 'cause I can't wait_  
_ Wait_  
_ Wait_  
_ Any more_  
_ More_  
_ More_  
_ More_

_ Don't even talk about the consequence_  
_ 'Cause right now your the only thing that's making any sense to me_  
_ And I don't give a damn what they say or what they think_  
_ Think 'cause your the only one who's on my mind_  
_ I'll never ever let you leave me_  
_ I'll try to stop time forever_  
_ Never want to hear you say goodbye_  
_ Goodbye_  
_ Bye_

_ I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you_  
_ It's not enough to say that I miss you_  
_ I feel so untouched right now_  
_ Need you so much somehow_  
_ I can't forget you_  
_ Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched_  
_ Uh_  
_ And I need you so much_

His eyes widened. "(F.. F/n)..."

_See you_  
_ Breathe you_  
_ I want to be you_  
_ Ah la la la_  
_ Ah la la la_

_ You can take_  
_ Take_  
_ Take_  
_ Take_  
_ Take time_  
_ Time to live_  
_ Live the way you gotta_  
_ Gotta live your life_

_ Give me_  
_ Give me_  
_ Give me all of you_  
_ You_  
_ Don't be scared of seeing through the loneliness_  
_ I want it more_  
_ More_  
_ More_

_ Don't even think about what's right or wrong_  
_ Or wrong_  
_ Or right_  
_ 'Cause in the end it's only you and me_  
_ And no one else is gonna be around to answer all the questions left behind_  
_ And you and I are meant to be_  
_ So even if the world falls down today you still got me to hold you up_  
_ Up_  
_ And I won't ever let you down_  
_ Down_

_ I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you_  
_ It's not enough to say that I miss you_  
_ I feel so untouched right now_  
_ Need you so much somehow_  
_ I can't forget you_  
_ Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_ Untouched_  
_ Uh_  
_ Untouched_  
_ Uh_  
_ Untouched_

_ Untouched_  
_ Uh_  
_ Ah la la la_  
_ Ah la la la_

_ Untouched_  
_ Uh_  
_ Ah la la la_  
_ Ah la la la_

_ I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you_  
_ It's not enough to say that I miss you_  
_ I feel so untouched right now_  
_ Need you so much somehow_  
_ I can't forget you_  
_ Going crazy from the moment I met you_

_ I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you_  
_ It's not enough to say that I miss you_  
_ I feel so untouched right now_  
_ Need you so much somehow_  
_ I can't forget you_  
_ Going crazy from the moment I met you_

_ Untouched_  
_ Uh_  
_ Untouched_  
_ Untouched_  
_ Uh_

He stared at you. "(F/n)..."  
"I love you..." you said, looking him firm in the eyes.  
Some girls screamed about the 'coolness' you had and how 'kawaii' this was.  
"..." his eyes started to glimmer.  
He runned to you, screaming his love for you.  
You hugged him back.  
However your bodyguard was not told about this to happen..  
He broke you apart. "What is this?" he said.  
You sweatdropped. "Eh..."  
"You didn't tell this could happen, did you?" Toramaru smirked.  
You chuckled. "Nope."  
He hugged you. "That's what I like about you."  
You smiled and gave him a kiss.  
He smiled into the kiss and kissed you back.  
"I love you."

* * *

**Is it just my imagination, or is this chapter longer then the others...?  
Never mind. Valentine is coming up people!  
That means 'Jeez, Those Guys' from Kusanagi Laevateinn will be updated!  
I think I will write a Valentine fic myself since I didn't write on X-mas, New Year and with 'the end of the world; 2012'.  
Please R&R this story! Follow or Favourite and tell who you would like to see!  
Not very common people is fun to put in a fic, so just give them up!  
How more ideas, the more chapters!**

**Natsuiro: Don't you have inspiration yourself?  
Zuko: Ofcourse she has, it's just fun to ask others  
Himari: ... Fun?  
Natsuiro: Can you please talk OUR language?  
Zuko: T_T Why are we friends again?  
**

**0_0  
Ehm... See you guys later!  
**


	5. Fubuki Shirou

**I truly had no ideas for Tsurugi...  
I choosed Fubuki, enjoy~  
**

* * *

_**{ Fubuki Shirou }**_

You sighed while walking through the warm sun.  
"Summer is so not my thing.." you complained.  
"It's not summer, it's just very warm (L/n)-chan," your older brother told you.  
You sighed and let your shoulder hang. "But it feels like summer!"  
"Cheer up, we go to Hokkaido for my soccer match," your older brother smiled and did get into the car.  
You looked to the side, with a blank face. "Like that makes me happy..."  
"(L/n)-chan?" he said, surprised you didn't get into the car.  
"Wha! I come, I come!" you said and did got into the car which-  
Your head almost bursted.  
"Eh... (L...L/n)-chan...?" your brother asked you.  
"HOT!"

* * *

"Hokkaido, we are here!" your dad announced.  
Your brother smiled and did got out the car.  
"My match with Hakuren will start soon..." he smiled.  
Suddenly he was pushed...by you.  
"COLD! YEAH!" you cheered.  
Some boys from Hakuren chuckled, not that it mattered to you...  
"Ah, Takeshi (L/n)?" a boy asked your brother.  
"Ah, Fubuki. Long time no seen!" your brother, Takeshi (**NOTE**: LAME NAME, LAME NAME), replied.  
You blinked. "Take-san, you know him?"  
Fubuki turned with you, his eyes suddenly filled with interest.  
"Who's that? Your girlfriend?" he asked.  
"What? Dude, hell no!" Takeshi laughed.  
You pouted. "Am I that ugly?"  
Takeshi flinched. "NO! I didn't-"  
You laughed. "Just kidding~!"  
"Hontoni... Fubuki, this is my little sister. (F/n) (L/n)," Takeshi told.  
You smiled. "Nice to meet you!"  
"Very nice," Fubuki smiled back.  
'Very?' you thought confused.  
"Well, let's get started with the match, don't you think?" Takeshi said.  
You smiled. "Ganbatte! Nii-san!"  
The two walked up the field, you watched them doing so.  
Fubuki shot your brother a grin and said something what made your brother laugh.  
"Is that so? Well, if you beat me then... Else I keep her."  
"Nandattendayo*?" you asked yourself, tilting your head.

* * *

The match ended.  
4-3... For Hakuren.  
You pouted. "Poor Nii-chan.."  
You jumped up from your seat and runned down, on your way to the hall your brother was.  
"Ah, (L/n)," Takeshi smiled when he saw you.  
"Nii-chan, poor you. Next time I will cheer harder, kay~?" you smiled.  
He smiled loving at you and nodded.  
"Oi, what about our deal?" Fubuki suddenly said.  
You blinked. "Deal?"  
Takeshi looked at you, apologizing. "Fubuki and I had a bet, we bet about you..."  
You did a step back, your face flushed. "H-hé!"  
"Since Hakuren won, your Fubuki's for a while. See you," Takeshi said, patting your head.  
You stared at him while he left. "Nii-chan..."  
"Your name was (F/n) right? Do you mind if I call you that?" Fubuki asked you.  
You turned around. "Eh? N-no p-problem, eheheh..."  
Her smiled and told you he would dress into his casual clothes before you two would left.  
You nodded and he disappeared in one of the many rooms.  
You stood alone in the hall now. You sat down on the ground.  
"Nii-chan, what have you done to me?"

* * *

"WHEEE!" the people in the rolling coaster screamed.  
You stared with a blank face at the park.  
"Eh..." you managed to get out.  
"Daijobu deska*?" Fubuki asked you concerned.  
You got out of it and fastly nodded.  
"Good, let's get into that," he said, pointing at the boats.  
You sweatdropped. 'The romantic thing?'  
"Is that okay with you?" he asked.  
You faked a smile. "No, i-it's okay."  
After that he took you into another things like a roller coaster.  
"Let's get some ice cream!" Fubuki smiled.  
You cheered. "Yeah!"  
You dashed to the place, leaving the white-haired boy.  
He runned to you. "Geez, your fast!"  
You blinked. You, fast? "You probably are slow..." you muttered.  
He suddenly had hint of pain in his eyes. "A-ah... That's possible..."  
You frowned and then ordered your ice cream, (Flavour), your favourite.  
Fubuki sat next to you.  
"What is that for flavour?" you asked.  
"Baileys," Fubuki smiled, "Wanna taste?"  
You took the ice cream. "Hmm, not very much my taste but it's alright."  
"What you have?" Fubuki asked. "(Flavour), also a try?" you said.  
He didn't took it but just letted you hold it and putted his mouth around the cold fabric.  
When he pulled back, a bit sat on his mouth. "On your mouth," you grinned.  
"Oh..." he said, removing it with a paper.  
"What about we go in a last attraction and then go back? The day of the bet is almost over, also the park will close soon," Fubuki told.  
You nodded and you two moved to the map with all attractions.  
"What about another roller coaster? Here, the Dune!" Fubuki asked.  
You sighed. "I prefer something relaxed, like the ferris wheel..."  
He blinked. "Ferris wheel?" He looked at the map, oh that's over there, let's go!"  
He pulled you along, letting you yell to let go. Some girls chuckled at that, thinking it was cute.

* * *

"Two seats for you guys," the man said, letting you into the 'box'.  
You called it so, a box. You did got closed up into it, no fresh air.  
Why you had to choose this again?  
"Ah, look, you can see Hakuren already!" Fubuki smiled and pointed at a building.  
You nodded. "Ehm, Fubuki? I'm a bit tired, can you be quiet while this trip last?"  
He blinked and then sat back, a bit offended because you actually just said he was loud.  
You closed your eyes, relaxing a bit.  
After a while you heard sounds of someone moving and you felt something gotten nearer.  
You opened your eyes, finding Fubuki very close.  
His eyes were closed, his eyes a deep color red and he got nearer to your lips with his.  
"F-fubuki-kun"?!" you said shocked, making him flinch.  
"(F-f/n)!" he said, moving back, "I eh..."  
You blinked and with a small blush faced the window.  
"Nii-chan wil kill you..." you muttered softly.  
You saw Fubuki going pale, reminding your protective brother.

After you got from the ferris wheel, Fubuki tried to apologize but he seemed to be too shy.  
He opened his mouth again but then closed it again.  
"Say Fubuki..." you suddenly began, that scene still in your mind.  
He looked up to you. "N-nani?" he stuttered.  
"Why you tried to kiss me back then, and on which point was that?" you asked.  
"Why? W-well I... I like you, very much..." he blushed.  
You stopped your movements. "Oh..." you said and then coughed and walked further.  
"And.. what about the point? What you mean with that?" Fubuki asked.  
"Where the ferris was..." you said shortly.  
"Well, if I had kissed you probably on his highest point.." he thought.  
"Ah... one of the places it's said girls want to kiss... You're well-informed..." you muttered.  
Fubuki chuckled. "Well, girls seem to like me very much... U-unlike you.."  
You turned around. "Who says I don't like you?" you said confused.  
Fubuki smiled. "I mean in the way I like you."  
You sighed. 'Geez, he needs to move there...'  
"Come on," you said, pulling him now with you.

"Where are we?" Fubuki asked.  
"Just look~" you grinned.  
His eyes sparkled. The fields were covered by snow, everything was.  
The sun was slowly going under, giving its last rays.  
The snow on the fields sparkled and the frozen lake shined.  
"Why I never had found this place?" Fubuki said breathless.  
You sighed and leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
"Because you now have me, and back then it's beauty was not complete, just as we were before we met."  
Fubuki's eyes sparkled dangerous, not real dangerous, but in the hungry way.  
He catched your lips with his and you happily kissed him back.  
He moved his arms to your waist and you your arms to his neck, pulling each other closer while deepening the kiss.  
Fubuki licked your lips with his warm tongue, letting shivers go through you.  
You opened your mouth a bit, letting him explore your mouth.  
You met his tongue with yours, letting yours entangle with his.  
You stroked with each other tongues at each other.  
Fubuki moved his hand under your jacket and shirt to your naked skin.  
You felt excitement running through you when his cold hand touched your naked skin of your back.  
Your kiss became a bit wilder and sometimes a mourn escaped from you or him.  
You moved your hand through his hair, deepening the kiss more.  
When you broke to catch your breath he holded your face, looking firm in your eyes.  
"I love you... I love you!" he smiled.  
You kissed him on his cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

You slowly opened your eyes and sat up.  
'Fubuki-kun...' you smiled softly and turned when you heard the front door.  
You grinned when the man came in. "What's up sweety?" he asked.  
You walked up to him and kissed him on his lips.  
"Guess were I dreamed of?" you asked.  
He shrugged. "I can't read minds."  
"Remember when I met Fubuki? The ferris wheel and stuff? I dreamed of it. Shi-kun was so kawaii," you smiled.  
"You always dream of that past together with him, don't you (F/n)?" the man grinned.  
"Ofcourse I do, because we still are together! And we always will," you smiled determined.  
"Fubuki Shirou," you smiled, planting another kiss on the man's lips.

Even after years, you never parted.  
Your love for each other only grew stronger.  
That love of you would never stop...

* * *

**~ Notes ~**

**Nandattendayo = What was that all about?**

**Daijobu deska = (are) you okay**


	6. Kidou Yuuto

**Next is Kidou Yuuto**

* * *

"Over here! Now pass it to Sakuma! Okay, now use Death Zone!" Kidou was giving out orders as Captain for Teikoku.  
You were the only manager but you didn't mind.  
You wanted to keep them save from the evil mind of Kageyama.  
Most of all you you wanted to keep Kidou out of his grasp.  
You cared fro Kidou. Yes a crush, but he seemed to see you only as a friend.  
But as long you kept Kageyama away from him, that was okay for you.  
Sure he was their Commander but only you knew what kind of sick things he did over the years.

You used to be from the orphanage as Kidouand just like him you were adopted.  
Only it was not a very nice family.  
Kageyama fostered you as his own and kept you living in a small apartment where he would pay the bills.  
He kept you on a tight lease.  
All the forbidden moves that Teikoku knew, were first practiced by you.  
Thát is the reason why you can't play soccer anymore.

You sighed as you watched them play together.  
"Minna! Time for your break!" you called them all over, handing them bottles of water and towels.  
"Arigatou _," Sakuma said.  
"Yeah, I don't know what we would do without you, isn't that right captain? Huh? Kidou?" Genda said, looking around.  
"I'll go look for him," you said and runned towards the Commander's Office.  
"Kidou, there is a new move I am working on so I hope you will be up for trying it out," Kageyama said.  
Wait. New move? He doesn't mean with 'new move' that shoot, Death Spear right?!  
That shoot putted you off food for 3 days, the pain was too bad.  
You were about to go in and stop him as you heard Kidou.  
"You bastard! You test out all your moves on _ before us! That's why she can't play soccer! You took her soccer away from her. I cannot forgive you for that!" Your eyes widened in shock. How he knew that?  
Kageyama chuckled. "She makes a good quinea pig."  
"I have had it!"  
You heard foot steps so you runned back to the field.  
"Did you find him?" Sakuma sked you.  
You shook your head, only for Kidou to walk out.  
"Everyone back on the field!" he said.  
You watched them all run off as kidou stood beside you.  
"_. After practice I want to talk to you. Will you wait?" he asked.  
"Yeah," you said.  
He smiled and ran off to the field.  
You watched him, wondering what he was up to.  
You sighed as you cleaned the bottles and towels up.

* * *

After practice you waved everyone goodbye and waited for Kidou.  
You looked at sky which was getting already somewhat darker.  
"Thanks for waiting," a voice said from behind you.  
You flinched slightly and laughed nervously as you both walked home.  
It was a calm evening, some birds were tsirping.  
There was an awkward silence until Kidou broke it.  
"Um, _. I know that kageyama had been putting you through torture, but I promise he won't hurt you anymore."  
You looked at him confused, as you didn't know how he was going to help you.  
"I care about you _. More than you think," he said and crashed his lips onto yours.  
Your eyes widened, not expecting from all things he would do THIS.  
You closed your eyes and melted into the kiss.  
When you broke apart you said;  
"As long as I have you by my side, that's all that I need."

* * *

**How was it?**


	7. Fideo Aldena

**Hey! I realised I haven't updated this one for a while.  
So I decided to take Fideo Aldena from SJ; a guest who reviewed.  
Hope you guys like it!  
Oh, and Zuko or Natsuiro; Disclaimer!**

**Zuko: You or I?  
Natsuiro: Ehm, both?  
Zuko: Sure.  
Natsuiro: DISCLAIMER. Kai-chan doesn't own Inazuma 11  
Zuko: nor does she owns the characters  
Nano Fuu: Enjoy~!**

* * *

It was a very warm and sunny day.  
Not to forget to mention, it was summer.  
You runned ahead from your two friends Marco Maseratti and Gianluca Zanardi.  
"Oi, matte (L/n)!" Marco called.  
You turned around with aggrin and stuck out your tonque.  
"You two are just slow~!" You teased.  
"Is that so?" Gianluca smirked and dashed after you, leaving Marco startled.  
You laughed and you raced to the forset you three were going.  
Once you two arrived, you both were out of breath.  
Marco came jogging towards you two.  
"Seriously guys, why that hush?" he asked.  
You shrugged and Gianluca smiled. "We are not such slowpokes as you are."  
Marco narrowed his eyes and glared at his friend.  
You looked around. Instead of coming by the deep forest, you had come at the beach-side.  
"Shall we make a sandcatsle?" you suddenly blurted out.  
The two boys turned to you and blinked. "A... Sandcastle...?"  
You putted up your puppy dog eyes. "Please~?"  
They both groaned and kept scolding theirselves for falling for it.  
You cheered and made small jumps to the beach, the two followed behind.

"We so suck at making sandcastles..."  
You all started to laugh after seeing the sandcastle.  
It looked like a little kid just had some buckets sand throwed on a pile.  
Yep, you guys sucked at it.  
"Oi, guys! Wat are you doing?" a voice yelled.  
The three of you turned to see a boy with medium-length brown hair and dark, big blue eyes.  
He weared a white blueish t-shirt with a blue over shirt and dark brown pants.  
"Ah, Fideo," Gianluca smiled.  
You pinched Marco in his side. "Who is that?"  
Marco blinked and then smiled warmth-hearted to you.  
"Ah, you don't know, isn't? That is a friend of us; Fideo Aldena. He played with us in Italy's team."  
Your eyes lit up. "Hee? Hontoni? [Really?}"  
Marco raised his eyebrows, a grin appearing. "Hmm~? You like him?"  
You stared at him and tilted your head a bit to the side.  
"I don't even know him! Geez, you truly are strange."  
Marco stopped you in your tracks. "Who said I was?"  
You rolled your eyes and brushed him off. "Zan-chan said."  
Marco narrowed his eyes and runned to Gianluca. "YOU-!"  
While the two boys were fighting, Fideo walked to you.  
"Ehm, you don't think this is weird?" he asked.  
You smiled. "Nope. They do it often."  
Fideo checked you out and smiled. "Ah, so you're (L/n) (F/n) they told em about."  
You groaned. "If they did, it probably will not mean something good."  
Fideo frowned. "Why?"  
You grinned. "Since I always tackle and scold them."  
He laughed and so you two chatted a while.  
Then the two others came back, but they were not only bruised...  
Fideo and you stared at them in disbelieve.  
They had wet lips and pink cheeks and didn't dare to look at each other.  
"No... Way... You guys did kis-...sed?" Fideo muttered.  
You laughed. "I KNEW IT! YOU LOVE EACH OTHER! 12-11 FOR ME!"  
Gianluca and Marco then tackled you and started to tickle you.  
You screamed and laughed. "Y-yamero!"  
Fideo shook his head. "Guys, don't tease the poor girl."  
"Poor girl!?" the duo said and went over to him.  
You looked at them with a big sweatdrop while they were acting all creepy towards the boy.  
Then they giggled and ran away.  
"O-oi! Matte, you *#grf*#%**#!" you yelled.  
Fideo sighed, but you didn't notice the blush on his cheeks.  
"S-shall we... walk?"  
You blinked.  
Going once.  
Going twice.  
Going thrice.  
Then you holded your head to the side. "Ehm, sure."

* * *

"I know my appartemnet is a little mess..."  
You stared at the room. Even your gardrobe looked better!  
You grinned. "Do I maybe need to help you clean it up?"  
Fideo smiled. "Thank you."  
So you two cleaned it up together, isn't that nice~?  
What? You think I am to mean right now?  
Well, sorry that I don't like cleaning it and tease you right now.  
Anyway~  
You were busy with doing his bed when you felt something hitting you.  
You could hear Fideo laughing. You turned to him, he holded his pillow.  
You smirked. "Oh~ Is someone being funny?"  
You took the pillow on your right and so you had a pillow fight.  
The two of you laughed.  
Oh... Now I want to have a pillow fight too...  
MARIA FUUSUKE, PEDDY AND LENARD COME HERE!  
Huhuhu... Ow, wait. We were busy with you and Fideo.  
So eh, you hitted him in the face XD  
No, he didn't hurt himself. In fact, he hitted you back on your ass!  
You laughed and pushed him on his bed, climbing on him, holding his wrist ;pinned above his head.  
"What do you think you do~?" you said teasingly and poked his nose.  
"Ya think ya stronger~?"  
"No," he replied, "I _know_ I'm stronger."  
Then he pushed himself on top of you, you pouted. "Mou~ That is mean!"  
He gazed into your eyes, making you blush.  
"F-fideo-kun?" you muttered.  
Fideo leaned in, his eyes a bit closed.  
You watched him coming closer, his lips trembling a bit and his face described doubt.  
You then took this opportunity and closed the gap between your lips - if there was one.  
I was the most perfect kiss you could imagine, feeling like there were fireworks exploding all around you.  
Your head felt dizzy and you only wanted more and more - like you was drinking salt water.  
Fideo bit your lowerlip gentle, asking for permission to enter.  
You opened your mouth a bit and immediatly his tonque was exploring your mouth.  
You mourned and rubbed with your tonque against his, tightening your grip on him.  
The kiss lasted some minutes when you broke for air.  
Both of you panted slightly, gazing in each others eyes.  
Then you both took a breath and spoke in perfect harmony.  
"I love you."

* * *

**Ow, ow, ow. Isn't that cute?  
I think it is anyway~**

**Zuko: Okay, who's next?  
Natsuiro: She had some list that SJ, why not take one of that?  
Nano Fuu: Well see, ne Nee-san?**

**Since when my OC is myn sister?  
Anyway! Please R&R!**


	8. Tsurugi Kyousuke

**Thanks for all reviews my dear readers!  
I am happy you guys like it :D  
Now lets start!**

**Next up:**

_**Tsurugi Kyousuke**_

**Zuko: DISCLAIMER. Kaiya-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or its characters**

* * *

School. Homework. Saturday evening.  
You could call up things you didn't like with ease.  
Not that anyone asked.  
You had the reputation that no one dared to say a single word when it was only just the first week of school.  
Not everyone talked to you since you were so cold and rough.  
Well, most times.  
You didn't care about what people thought or to sit alone.  
You even prefered to sit alone.  
(What? You feel emo now? Pity you, this is how _I_ live, so you are like me now XD)  
But you could be the nicest one ever too.  
It only was you didn't wanted that people cared about everything you did.  
So, that was why you sat here also alone.  
In the science lesson, second row and by the window.  
You had also a good sense of kindness towards teachers and you got pretty notes.  
Not the over-the-top ones, but 6's or 7's - and sometimes a 8 or 9 or a 4 or 5.

"We will have a project into history and science," someone complained.  
You saw his brown hiar and immediatly knew that was Tenma.  
You didn't paid attention anymore to him and finisht your France homework.  
"(L/n)?" you heard someone call for you.  
You turned, a bit annoyed but you faked a weak smile. "Hmm?"  
Then you saw who it was, Tsurugi Kyousuke. You letted your smile fade and rolled your eyes.  
"If I knew it was you, I wouldn't have to fake a smile. But what you want?"  
"I need a partner for the projects, the two of us are the only ones left," he answered.  
You stood up and leaned so close you almost touched his nose with yours.  
"I prefer to work alone," you said. You then walked away, like nothing happened.  
Tsurugi on the other side was slightly blushing. 'S-she was too close...'

* * *

You walked through the hospital.  
The change you would see Tsurugi right now was actually 2 or 3 on 5.  
You only was here since you wanted to see someone happy.  
And since those people in the hospital loved companion, you had decided to cheer those people up.  
It was something you felt good by.  
You opened the door of a room saying 'Amemiya Taiyou'.  
"Ohayo Taiyou~!" you smiled.  
Taiyou smiled bright when you came in, making your heart jump.  
You loved the smiles peopel could give.  
You grinned and chatted a bit with him.  
"here, I have soem cookies for you too!" you said.  
"For me? Too? You gave everyone cookies?" Taiyou asked.  
When you nodded he smiled. "You're too good for us."  
Then you had go to an old man, then a woman, and after that a little kid with a broken leg.  
They all had happy faces when you came.  
Then you came by the one you had hated to go to; Tsurugi Yuuichi.  
You did like him though, but not his little nii-san.  
You opened the door, finding luckily only Yuuichi self in it.  
"Ah, (L/n)-san!" Yuuichi said happily.  
You smiled. "Ohayo~!"  
You heard someone gasp and then relised your mistake.  
In teh corner sat no one other then Tsurugi Kysouke.  
"Since when you're so sweet and kind?" he asked.  
You sended him a glare and then looked innocent away. "He~? Where you talk about Kyou-kun~?"  
Tsurugi gasped because of your sudden cute attitude.  
"Ne,ne. Yuuichi-san daijobu deska?" you smiled.  
Yuuichi nodded. "I'm fine, and you?"  
You holded your hand ups in teh air. "I'm awesome! I even perfected my Hisatsu!"  
And you maked a error again.  
You sure make lot of faults don't you? Why you do that?  
First you don't see Tsurugi-kun and act kind while your normally are a bit cold and now you tell you have a Hissatsu?  
Tch, you sure are a big fool. Kidding~!  
"You ahve a Hissatsu?" Tsurugi said, raising his eyebrow.  
"You did?" Yuuichi smiled, not hearing what his brother said.  
You ignored Tsurugi also and nodded. "Wanna see?"  
Yuuichi smiled. "I would love too."

You stood on the parking place in front of the hospital.  
You actually regretted saying you would show your Hissatsu.  
Tsurugi stood next to his brother with his arms folded.  
Yuuichi only smiled bright at you.  
You took a deep breath and then swung your right hand from up on the left to down on the right.  
The line did go on en formed a cirlce with a star in it.  
You jumped up with the ball and kicked it down hard, making it bounce into teh circle.  
When you had landed you took it back to the sky and kicked it after a short spin.  
"Lightning Star Accel!" you said. (Please, I just came up with it so no flaming)  
Actually you looked like an angel when you did that kick...  
Hey wait, was that just now Tsurugi's though?  
Hmm... Well, I let it be.  
You had landed on the ground, your arms spreaded. "Tada~!"  
Yuuichi clapped in his hands, a huge smile on his face. "Amazing!"  
Tsurugi just was silences, but you could see him grin.  
You grinned at him. "Nani? Is it too awesome for you?"  
He closed his eyes and smiled, taking you off-guard. "No, you just looked so angelic."  
You could fall from a mountain now, really.  
DID HE JUST SAID YOU LOOKED LIKE AN ANGEL?  
God, you had such huge blush on your face - a tomato could not be any redder, not EVER!  
Tsurugi grinned. "Something wrong, having a fever?"  
"Due your hotness, I do," you muttered. But pity, pity you - he heard!  
Guess what? You were not the only tomato right now! Gheghe.  
I think I need to carry Yuuichi away so you two can be all lovey-dovey~, chichi.  
Yuuichi smiled. "What about you two go on that project you should make?"  
Both you and Tsurugi watched each other in silence.  
"Ehm, sure," you said. A strange feeling going through your body.

* * *

Silence.  
Nothing else but your breath and Tsurugi's was heard.  
"So, eh. Where is the project about?" you broke it.  
Tsurugi frowned. "I thought you always listened into class?"  
You shrugged, back to your usual self.  
He sighed and explained it all and then you two started to work on it.  
You realized he glanced much at you, but you didn't dare to say something.  
You didn't wanted that he could find out all about you.  
'Cause you had those moments, that you just blurted out evrything.  
Not that good since he would eb considered your rival.  
"Say (L/n), what are you doing?" Tsurugi said.  
You blinked, you didn't even knew yourself.  
You looked at teh paper and you went pale. "Nothing," you muttered.  
He frowned and walked to you but you layed your arms around the paper.  
"NO!" you warned and he backed off.  
Only a few seconds later you felt his breath on your skin.  
You looked up, finding him reading it.

_Die.  
Let me just die.  
He doesn't need to know...  
About my problems and pain.  
Please save me from this moment.  
Someone? Hello?_

Tsurugi stared a bit at it and then looked at you.  
"What are you doing?" he mumbled.  
You gritted your teeth and folded the paper.  
"None of your bussiness," you hissed.  
He suddenly had a concerened look on his face. "(L/n)..."  
You looked away. "Don't (L/n) me!"  
Tsurugi sighed and embraced you, breathing softly in your ear.  
Your eyes widened in shock and your cheeks flushed by the sudden contact.  
"(F/n), you're a wonderfull person. Don't hide your emotions for others," Tsurugi spoke.  
"Who says I do?" you replied, trying to stay calm.  
Tsurugi noticed your unease and weakened his grip on you.  
"(F/n)? Why are you so nervous with people around?" he asked.  
'They will try to hurt you... They just use you... They don't want to be with me... They creep me out...'  
"I'm not. Don't talk like you know," you replied, a bit too mean.  
"(F/n), I care for you... Please, tell me how you feel."  
Your eyes widened. He cared for you? I-in which way...?  
He couldn't possible mean he loved you, right?  
"I love you," Tsurugi said, his cheeks red.  
You stared at him. How to answer on that? Was it a trap? Was Kariya behind this?  
No, that is impossible. Tsurugi is not a good acter.  
You simple smiled and replied him by kissing him.  
Your way to say: I love you too.

* * *

**Okay that ending just was...  
I had to type it after school but teh computers go out by theirselfs on 16:30.  
When I was busy it was coming closer to that time.  
While writing this tekst in black it was 16:06 so had to type faster XD  
Well, I guess I'm finisht with it.  
Please, R&R!**


	9. Mark Kruger

**Who's next?  
Surprise! Surprise!  
It really is... That is why there stands "Mark Kruger" by the chapter name...  
Enjoy~!**

**Natsuiro: DISCLAIMER. Fuu-san doesn't own IE or the characters.**

* * *

Just a daily, normal day.  
Everything was the same as always.  
NOT. You had no daily live.  
In fact, EVERY day was DIFFRENT.  
You never could say: "Oh that day looks like then and then."  
NO. EVERY day something would happen and drive you INSANE.  
Okay, maybe not insane, but you get the view now...

You tiptoed your way to the school halls, being greeted by everyone. Even the fourth years did.  
You smiled at them and greeted some. You opened the door of your class.  
You was immediately getting overwhelmed by all your friends and others classmates. Endou, as always, stood at front.  
You grinned and tried to get out the crowd.  
"Oi guys, let her breath. You want her to stay alive, right?" Mark Kruger said.  
You smiled at him brightly and made your way to him. "Ohayo Mark!" you smiled.

When class was over you walked with Endou, Kazemaru, Mark and Ichinose.  
"Say (L/n)?" Ichinose said as the two of you walked next to each other.  
"Endou told me you played by Australia's professional team and by Egypt's. Why we never heard about you while you did got scouted by one after another land?"  
You blinked and then shrugged. "Maybe because everyone keeps on saying that males play it better that no one talks about the females."  
Whether it was because he wanted attention, was bored or whatever, Mark started to talk against you two.  
He started to say that females could play just as good as males and that you even was very pretty. You blushed heavily by that comment.  
"A-arigatou..." you muttered, making him realize what he just had said. Then he blushed too.  
Ichinose and Kazemaru grinned, Endou just stood there with his silly smile - not getting the whole thing.

* * *

Busy with making homework, that is what both you and I should have to do right now.  
But instead you was watching a movie with Endou, Aki, Hiroto and the girly boy Afuro - who surprisingly had weared the girl uniform since the first day of school and even did his hair in a girly way. Usually tthat would be weird, but it looked good at him.  
You even looked up to him to make things worse, and making it even worser then that; that was because the boys fell for his beauty!  
Well maybe was that last only because he was a God...  
Endou did liked the movie much since they played soccer also a few times in it.  
Aki was okay with it and Hiroto actually was more busy with texting Nagumo the whole time - sometimes laughing and sometimes blushing heavily.  
If they were dating? You bet they did. Why else he would blush on pervy comments if you, Midorikawa and Suzuno made them all the time together - even when Aphrodi was there you did, he liked to talk about that too.  
Mark just sat silenced looking at the movie. But remember what I had said? You're life is never normal.  
So, the bell rang. You blinked and Afuro stood up already, smiling at you. "I will open it."  
You smiled thankfully at him and returned to watch the movie.  
"Ehm, guys...?" Afuro said, unease in his voice.  
You and the others turned to see Afuro a bit awkward looking, next to a handsome,business man.  
"Oh, you are Sam?" you asked the man. He nodded. "My mom already waits for you upstairs. She said this project was important to her, you better do your best"  
But, like you could expect something else, it was not that he came for a project he worked with your mother together at.  
"AH! Yess!" you heard your mother scream.  
"What a horror..." Aki muttered and turned to Hiroto - who surprisingly didn't care and smiled lovingly at his phone.  
"You would say he loved his phone except of Nagumo..." she sighed.  
Endou and Aki decided to go home, Hiroto also left - but then to 'make out' by Nagumo.  
Afuro and Mark stayed however, Mark since he wanted to see the end of the movie and Afuro since he was your neighbor.  
Mark sighed and looked your way, his gaze fixed on your eyes.  
You, who had looked at him the whole time, looked back in his eyes and both of you started to blush faintly.  
Afuro grinned and pushed you to the other boy, making your lips crash against Mark's.  
You wanted to pull back and apologize but Mark putted his arms around your waist and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss.  
While you tried to recover from the surprise, you didn't realize Afuro recording and snapping pictures from you two.  
You putted your arms around his neck and kissed back, then he licked your lips and you two started French-kissing.  
Afuro giggled and was still busy with his phone snapping pictures and recording things.  
"AAAAHHHH!" That was your mother, they had ended their making out session upstairs...  
You pulled back and then you realized what you just had done. 'I-i have kissed Mark...'  
"Now say you love each other," Afuro smiled.  
Without paying attention to the fact he was snapping pictures and recording you both looked at each other.  
"I love you (F/n)," Mark smiled.  
"I love you too, Mark," you said.  
"NICE! This is going on Youtube!" Afuro said and rushed to your computer - which of course was already on youtube (!?).  
Mark and you went pale and rushed to him. "NO! Stop that Afuro!"  
"Too late~!" he smiled and showed the video on his account. "Delete it!" Mark said.  
"Nope~" Afuro smiled and then he logged out and did got out the house.  
"That we have again..." Mark sighed.  
You grinned and then pulled him in a hug. "Well, we don't have to tell the others anymore about us then."  
He grinned and leaned in, whispering to your lips. "That's true."  
Then he pressed his lips on yours and you happily turned it back.  
Life isn't that bad, is it? Okay, now it comes.  
"KYA! MY SWEET (F/n) FOUND HERSELF A MAN!" your mother said - an older version of a fangirl -_-.  
You both sweatdropped and then your mother took her jacket and without another word went out - with Sam.  
You grinned. "Shall we go further from were we left?"  
Mark smirked. "Sure."  
And you kissed again.

* * *

**Bit crappy XD  
I needed to finish it before school so it is not that good.  
Maybe I re-write it after school - but if you guys like it very much I will not.  
(Ps. If I DO re-write it, it will be longer by the way)**

**PLease R&R!**


	10. Yukimura Hyouga

SORRY GUYS. I HAVE TO WRITE ON MY PHONE FOR A WHILE.

* * *

Who is that beautifull girl over there? Where? There, inbetween the popular kids. You see her? Yes? No, not that girl! This girl! Yeah that one. Finally! You seem to be blind... well, who is she? Oh!? That is YOU!? Wow, you did got even prettier then four years ago when this photo was made! You're such a pretty girl~!

Okay, enough with that. You ARE very pretty - stop denying it!

* * *

Even when you were beautiful - you denied it. Even when you had a bunch of friends - you said you had none. Even when you were popular- you disliked it. Even when you were rich - you didn't feel bettet than not-so-rich people.

God, what was wrong with you? Do you want me so badly to create another world for you? Wait. You do? Geez, you sure are a difficult child... But like you wish, I send you to another country. You go to Hokkaido in Japan. Not what you mented? Pity you, I already bought the ticket! So you go to there. NOW.

I know you hate me now. I don't have to hear it the whole time, (L/n). Yeah, yeah. We're almost there. Are you afraid of heights or ssomething? No? Then stop wining!

* * *

Hokkaido, Japan. Like it? What? It is too cold? Man, you're such crybaby! Fine. We go to Hakuren. You sure do annoy me. Find yourself some friends here... You don't wanna? Why? Oh God no, not the 'they will not like me' thing again. (L/n)! Just talk to someone! It's not the meaning you stay with me the whole time. Hurry up and talk to someone. I'm not the popular one from our hometown - you are! Leave and never come back! Okay, that was mean... Sorry... Well, see you tonight~!

* * *

You scolded under your breath. "That stupid Kaiya..." (yep, I am your annoying friend from earlier. I'm in my own story~) You shivered. You really couldn't have cold. You did not like it all. Well, ice skating and the hot chocolate was nice of course. You tried to open the door with your frozen fingers. "Do you need help?" someone asked. You turned to find a nice looking boy. You blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm fine!" He grinned and watched you. He then stuck his hand out and opened the door. You blinked and then pouted. "Mou~ I said I could do it myself!" He grinned and passed you. "Well you are slow for someone who doesn't want to be in the cold." You pouted again. He was cute but did he had to tease you like that? You sneezed - what sounded damn cute. He blushed slightly because of your cuteness. "Wanna have hot chocolate? " he said after coughing. "Yes please!" you smiled smiled and went to get the drinks. Hmm~ I think you will not just have a friend but a boyfriend at the end of this night (L/n). You, being so nice to ignore me, turned the music up. "I am Yukimura Hyouga by the way," the boy said when coming in. You smiled. "(L/n) (F/n)." After some talking he said he had to get something. You said it was okay and he went away. You gazed into the fire for a while and then fell asleep.

When you woke up you felt something wet on your face. You groaned and wiped it from your cheek, wondering where that had come from. You slowly sat up and then noticed Yukimura, who flinched. You saw that innocent look and you pointed at him. "Y-you kissed me!?" Yukimura blushed and tilted his head. "You just looked so swet while you slept." "So now not?" "I didn't mean that!" You grinned. "Not?" Yukimura smirked. "You really want It, don't you?" You grabbed his collar. "Find out yourself."

* * *

It was lying limp in my hand. It was very long, kind of thin. I slid it between my fingers until I got to the end of it. I was turning it on. It became firm in my hands, and the end was wet. Then it got very hard and began gushing out of the tip. Then I took the garden hose and watered the ? Were you thought of? "Kaiya!" someone called out for me. I turned around to find you and Yukimura coming this way. I smiled. "Hey guys!" I greeted. It was ten years ago since I last saw you two. "What are you doing here?" "We're getting married!" you yelled happily.

* * *

THAT WAS IT! IT IS A BIT CRAPPY...

PLEASE, R&R!


	11. Special Edition

**I believe people don't like to review here on FF as I look at the amount of reviews by my stories XD**  
**Hmm... Lets tease you guys!  
I will make this a Special Edition and you will have to find out yourself which person it would be!  
Also that means this story will be MUCH longer - at least; I will try XD  
Sure, sure. It will be unexpected *grins*  
**

**Zuko: ... You still can think evil when you listen to PonPonPon?**

* * *

_**NOTE: This is not in you-person**_

* * *

_**{ Special Edition }**_

Endou Mamoru marched like a wounded soldier through the street.  
That practice really had been hard, and then that match!  
Endou, being Endou, still had that grin on his face. 'There are such great soccer players out there!'  
"Pff!' a voice cracked. Endou stopped death in his tracks.  
What was that just know? He turned when he heard something fall and some cursing.  
Then a girl with (h/s) hair and (t/v) eyes came into his view.  
"I never get the drinks again..." she mumbled. Her arms were pressed closely by her body, hands full with drinks.  
He blinked. 'Pretty strong...'  
The thought made him confused. Why had he thought that?  
He runned to her. He knew her after all. How couldn't he? They were in the same class!  
"Need help (F/n)?" he asked.  
She smiled. "Endou! Kami-sama, arigatou! Seems karma and fate don't hate me!"  
Endou just laughed. She always was so fun-unlogiice.  
"Let your Kami-sama help with the next match then."

Thought the walk to her house was not that far, Endou felt like it was very long. Longer than usual...  
"Say Mamoru? You love soccer, don't you?" (F/n) asked.  
Endou was taken aback by that question. Did he love soccer? Of course he did! "Yes. Why?"  
(L/n) smiled gently, watching the scenery.  
"Did you realized that you make people happy Mamo-kun? Your silly, never-ending grin... It makes me feel like I could break the world by just some encouraging from you. You truly have a big aura..."  
Endou felt touched. Sure, people had told that his spirit had encouraged them, but never in this way.  
"Thanks..."  
(L/n) grinned. "You like to play soccer the most, ne? Then what about I join your practice tomorrow?"  
"You will? That would be great!"  
"Ok. Now, may I?"  
"Huh?"  
"You still hold the drinks and we arrived at my home Mamo-kun..."  
"OH!' He quickly passed the bottles to the giggling girl.  
Then they waved each other off and while (L/n) went inside, Endou went to his home.

"Yo! Mamo-kun!" some certain girl shouted.  
The team gasped.  
"Isn't that...?" Kazemaru muttered.  
Endou smiled bright. '(F/n)! You came!"  
"Why that? Afraid I wouldn't come?"  
"Maybe you had changed your mind."  
"No way I should! Sokka yaro ze!"  
The team stared blankly at them, noticing the girl had said Endou's famous sentence.  
"Ne, (L/n)-san?" Kidou said.  
(L/n) blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Nani Yuuto-kun?"  
"YUUTO!?" everyone - except for Fudou, Endou, Kidou and (L/n) self - yelled.  
(L/n) smiled and anime smiled. "Un! I call everyone by their first name. Doste? Don't wanna?"  
"Then..." Kurimatsu muttered.  
"Eh? Oh! Hai! Hai! You guys can call me (F/n)~" she smiled.  
The boys muttered something when suddenly someone rushed off the hill.  
"I'm first~!" (L/n) said teasingly and Endou, Tackimukai, Tsunami and Rika immediatly followed.  
"I WILL WIN!" Rika said - sounding very creepy.  
Tsunami laughed his Tsunami-laugh and grinned. "No way! I will!"  
However... (L/n) stood with her hands on her hips already waiting for them.  
"Geez, you guys are slow!" she complained. "Nobody faster?"  
"Kazemaru is! Challenge him!" Kabeyama and Handa said and pushed the boy forward.  
(L/n) checked him and then whistled. "Nice~"  
Kazemaru blushed faintly. "W-what has that to mean!?"  
(L/n) grinned. "Nothing at all, Ichirouta~"

"Ehm... Why are we doing _this_ again...?" (L/n) muttered with a blank face.  
Her gaze focust on the shooting game in front of her.  
"You defeated Kazemaru in running! Now I challenge you!" Kurimatsu said.  
(L/n) sweatdropped. "Demo, why a shooting game of all things?"  
Gouenji raised his eyebrows. "I wonder myself too why he choosed this."  
Megane suddenly came into view. "Well, I know..."  
He held his index finger up. "See? While she was too fast we said; challenge Kazemaru. But-  
"Oi,oi. Save your talks for in the cafetaria. I won already," (L/n) said bored.  
Everyone gasped. "H-HOW!? W-WHEN!?"  
The girl sighed deeply. "Can we just move on already?"

* * *

Midorikawa walked through the street alone, his hands behind his head.  
"Oi! Midorikawa!" a voice called out to him.  
The greenette turned to find the fast guy Kazemaru Ichirouta.  
"Oh, Kazemaru-kun?" he said, surprised the boy was here.  
When Kazemaru had reached him he stopped and smiled at him.  
"Mind if I join you in your walk?" he asked.  
Midorikawa smiled back and shook his head. "I don't mind."  
Then the two walked through the city, eyeing some stores.  
"Hey, those sells some good clothes!" Midorikawa exclaimed.  
Kazemaru blinked and then sighed as he saw his teammate - and friend - already was inside.  
He decided to follow him, only to stand still to look in amazement around.  
"T-this is..." he stuttered.  
"Nice, isn't it?" Midorikawa yelled, coming out from a changing room.  
He weared some clothes what made him look sexy - causing kazemaru to blush slightly.  
"M-Midorikawa! We have to move on!" he said.  
The lady from the store giggled. "Don't worry, its early. No one will see you two."  
Kazemaru gazed at her, wondering why she had said that.  
It was not like he did matter to do this with Midorikawa but it was the things the boy weared that-...  
Suddenly his face flushed. 'AH! She thinks we're a couple!'  
'M-Mido-" he tried, but was shut off by a laughter of the boy.  
The greenette came out again - wearing something ridiculous.  
"I just look like Megane!" the greenette squealed.  
Kazemaru just stared at him. 'Even if he wears_that_ he looks amazing... Why...'  
"Ne, Midori-kun. Why don't you have a girlfriend actually?" he asked.  
The greenette blinked a few times and then smiled. "I have no need of it."  
Kazemaru stared at him and shook his head. Did he just? He looked again.  
No. He didn't imagine. The greenette was blushing slightly...  
Could it be...?  
"Mi-" and again when he was about to say something he did got cut off.  
"Oka-san! I'm back!" a girl said.  
Midorikawa immediatly rushed next to him, piching him over and over again.  
"T-that's-!" he gasped.  
Kazemaru raised his eyebrow and searched the girl.  
His eyes widened. That girl...  
That was (L/n)!

"(L/n)?" Kazemaru said hesistantly.  
The girl nearly jumped but turned to the two.  
She eyed both of them and then smiled. "Ohayo. Ichi-kun. Ryuuji-chan."  
"Did you just say oka-san to that woman?" Midorikawa asked - ignoring that the girl called him -chan.  
(L/n) nodded. "She is my mom. Doste?"  
The two boys shrugged. "You don't look alike."  
The girl frowned. "So?"  
The duo shivered. Why did she kept looking so amused to them?  
"Demo~ I didn't knew you two were dating!"  
The two boys flushed. "WE ARE NOT DATING!"  
(L/n) smirked. "Even denying it? Heee..."  
The two were as red as Hiroto's hair right now.  
How could she say that!?

The trio walked to the field together.  
The two boys kept queit while the girl was humming happily.  
After a while she even started singing. The two boys just wanted to shut her up when they realized the song.  
It was a song sung by a cute-voiced person - and (L/n) had such a cute voice!  
And with the 'damn', cute stood even with sexy.  
Cute = sexy. Can believe it?  
She kept singing the Nekomimi Switch song.  
Then they arrived by the river bank and she stopped, rushing down.  
She smirked and winked to the boys while walking closer to Fudou - who didn't realize.  
"WHA!" she said and embraced him, making him flich.  
The other started to laugh while (L/n) did while still hugging him.  
"Can't stop touching me?" he teased - doing that in the hope she would let go.  
But she knew his plans and grinned. "No, I can't."  
He sighed and tried to pull her away. "Fudou-nii-chan~!"  
Fudou froze, just like the others. Now she let go.  
"Ghegheghe. You don't like that? I will never stop calling you nii-chan then~!"  
"STOP THAT!" Fudou yelled.  
(L/n) just happily skipped away. "Fudou-nii~ Fudou-nii~"

* * *

Brat? Fudou says yes...  
Cute? Most agree...  
Innocent? Most are doubting...  
Endou was wondering why everyone was busy with that list however.  
"Endou, where are you going?" Gouenji asked.  
"(L/n) asked if she could train with us," the brunette said.  
The others stared at each other while their captain went away.  
"Should we go too?" Kazemaru wondered.  
Kidou sighed. "Its training..."

"Ne,ne! Mamo-kun! Let me show me my blazing hot shoot!"  
The boys stopped death in their tracks.  
'Blazing hot?' Gouenji thought and walked further.  
Endou stood in the goal and (L/n) stood in front of it with a soccer ball.  
"Sure! Shoot it!" he told her.  
She smiled and dribbled first further away from the goal and then back to it.  
She kicked the ball up and jumped after it, only for fire to steam up and to appear out thin air and surround the ball.  
Two panters appeared at the sides and growled.  
(L/n) turned her body and kicked the ball. While it rushed to the goal, the panters became one big panter.  
The fire ball with the huge panter behind rushed to the goal.  
Endou grinned and used his Hissatsu and tried to stop it, but failed.  
The team gasped. Not only did it look awesome, it was very strong too!  
(L/n) smirked and lifted her head. "What about that? You like my shoot. It's called Fire Panter."  
Endou beamed how awesome it was and even some other from the team came to tell her.

* * *

(L/n) sighed deeply. 'He's late...'  
"(F/n)! Gomen for being late!" Max yelled.  
She smiled. "N-no, don't mind, don't mind! Lets go!"  
Max smiled back and nodded.  
Together they walked to a gamemall.  
However, Hiroto and Fubuki saw them entering it.  
"I didn't knew they were dating..." Hiroto said.  
Fubuki tilted his head. "I don't think they do. (L/n) and Max probably have a match."  
Hiroto blinked. "Ma...tch?"  
Fubuki chuckled and nodded. "Un. A match."

"NO!" Max said and laid his head defeated on the pantrol board.  
(L/n) smirked. "Nani~? Can't win?"  
Max lifted his head. "Where did you learn to play like that anyway?"  
The girl blinked. "Where I have...learnt...that?"  
She then started to laugh. "Who says I learnt it?"  
Max' face was blank. "Jodan desho, ne?" (You're kidding, right?)  
(L/n) smirked. "Nope. This is kinda my second time I play it."

* * *

It was getting late already.  
Kazemaru was panting heavily.  
"Oi, Ichi-kun!" a familiar voice shouted.  
The boy turned around to find (L/n) waving at him while she runned to him.  
For some reason his cheeks flushed bright red.  
"What ya doing~?" (L/n) said, a teasingly tone in her voice.  
"Training," Kazemaru replied.  
Innocently she did a step closer. "May I join?"  
"Eh... S-sure..."

"...but it probably also could be that-"  
The boy stopped death in his tracks.  
"Endou?" Hiroto blinked and then looked down.  
Kazemaru was panting heavily and tried to hold up with (L/n).  
The girl was not tired at all and runned as a maniac over the field.  
"You know..." Endou started, his face dark. "I always have liked (L/n)..."  
Hiroto flinched and watched the brunette.  
'Endou-kun has feelings fo her? A girl instead of soccer...?'  
"Recentlt I found out about that I loved her. Demo..."  
Hiroto came closer, finding his friends and captain crying.  
"Kazemaru... He's in the way...! A-and not only him... Minna-kun..."  
Hiroto bit his lip. 'Doste Endou? Why her...?'  
The red head sighed. "I see... That was troubling you..."  
Endou turned to him. "You have to help me!"  
Hiroto went pale - if that even was possible with that skin.  
"I-I!?" he said, pointing to himself.  
Endou nodded. "Un. I will have her."

"You're such a slowpoke!" (L/n) sighed.  
Kazemaru glared at her, still not caught his breath.  
"H-how come...y-you're so fast?"  
(L/n) smiled and watched teh setting sun.  
"When I was young. Onii-san told me that he wanted to be as fast as the wind, since as fast as light wa simpossible... He always did running matches with me and his friends on school - he also was in the atletics. Onii-chan loved the wind in his hair and completly letting his body go. That is why... I have to make up for him, and be as fast as possible. I have to prove nii-chan... that his dreams lives forward in me."  
"His dream... Y-you mean that he is-?"  
(L/n) smiled a bit sadly. "Onii-chan passed away a long time ago..."  
Kazemaru was speecheless. "G-gomen ne..."  
(L/n) shook her head. "No, don't. It's not your fault after all."

* * *

"(L/n)! Meet me after practice!" Endou said.  
Everyone blinked. Since when was Endou so... harsh?  
(L/n) nodded. "Un. Got it."  
Somehow Endou seemed very happy about it.  
He complimented more often and catched almost all shoots.  
Sure, he still couldn't hold Fire Panter and some others had improved very well.  
Hiroto went to Fubuki, telling him he thought Endou wanted to confess to (L/n) after practice.  
Fubuki lowered hsi head. "Demo... Endou-kun then will be..."  
Hiroto smiled. "I know. Demo, as for you. You know who she likes, right?"  
Fubuki blinked. "I do?"  
Hiroto fell down in anime style. "You're hopeless..."  
"O-oi! That's harsh!"

(L/n) waited for Endou.  
'I wonder what he wants to tell me...'  
Everyone left and before Hiroto and Fubuki did, Fubuki came over to her.  
"(L/n), don't let him overpower you," he said and walked away.  
You watched him leave. "W-what has that supossed to mean?"  
"(L/n)-san..."  
(L/n) turned, smiling at the boy. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
Her eyes widened when she has the blush on his face.  
'Endou-kun is...blushing?'  
Endou looked straight in her eyes, determined about what he was going to say.  
"I am in love with you, (L/n)."  
She blinked. Just what did he...?  
She let out a yell. "You what!?"  
Endou bit his lower lip. "Like I thought... You like Kazemaru probably, ne?"  
(L/n) stared at him blankly. "Ichi-kun and I? Are you insane that you say that?"  
"Oh, so its Fubuki!" Endou exclaimed.  
You blinked. "Why would I love Nii-san...?"  
Now it was Endou's turn to stare at her. "Onii...san?"  
"HEEE!?" he pointed at you, making you sweatdrop.  
"Shirou is my brother, having a problem with that?" you asked him.  
"N-no, not at all. Demo... Why you gusy didn't told?"  
(L/n) shrugged. "Not that important to know I thought."  
Endou gazed at the girl. "Then who you love...?" he mumbled.  
"Hmm? You said something?"  
"N-no! Shumase!" (* Shumase = nothing)

Fubuki and (L/n) walked over the calm and peacefull hills.  
"I see... You told it after all..."  
She shrugged. "Well, I prefer to have it clear I don't love him."  
Fubuki sweatdropped. "D-demo, you could at least have been a bit nicer."  
The duo walked further, not noticing Kazemaru and Midorikawa.  
"Well, I didn't! I don't love Endou, so I don't care if he knows and tell everyone about us!"  
Fubuki sighed. "Nee-san, you're just so rude as Atsuya-nii..."  
(L/n) grinned. "Atsuya, hee... I wonder how's doing up there."  
Fubuki smiled. "Causing trouble, like he always did."  
"You're siblings?" Midorikawa interrupted their talk.  
"Oh, Ichi-kun. Ryuu-chan," (L/n) said surprised.  
Fubuki smiled. "We better would have told earlier, didn't we?"  
Kazemaru then lifted his head. "Oh. So your Nii-san you told about was Atsuya?"  
(L/n) nodded. "She's just like him," Fubuki grinned.  
The girl laughed. "I irritate you just as much, ne~?"  
"No. You do even more."  
"Mou~! That just was rude!"  
"You think so?"  
"Apologize Nii-san!"  
"Doste? Did I do something wrong?"  
"Mou~ You're such a brat!"  
"What about you then?"  
"What you said!?"  
"Are you deaf? I said you're a brat too."  
Kazemaru and Midorikawa smiled.  
Although they we're doing that - It was just a sign of how much they loved each other...  
It sure was a nice sight to see...

* * *

"Who I...love? Geez, why everyone wants to know?"  
"Everyone? Endou only asked, then with the two of us you say 'everyone' already?"  
"Ehm... Yes..."  
"You're sure crazy, (L/n)," Handa sighed.  
The girl laughed. "I know~ Demo, that person won't love me back..."  
Handa blinked. "Why not?"  
(L/n) narrowed her eyes. "I just know."

After her talk with Handa, (L/n) walked to home.  
She looked down, to the street and her feet.  
"(L/n)?" someone called her name out.  
Surprised she lifted her head up.  
"Oh, Goeunji..." she muttered.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her sad eyes.  
She forced a smile. "B-betsuni." (N-nothing)  
Gouenji narrowed his eyes. "Liar."  
(L/n) widened her eyes and looked down. "Gomenasai..."  
Gouenji shook his head. "Come with me."

Gouenji house was pretty tidy.  
"Nii-chan!" a little girl said happily.  
"Yuuka," Gouenji smiled warm.  
(L/n) smiled at the sight of the two, getting noticed by the flame striker.  
"You sure are nice to each other," she said.  
Gouenji blushed slightly. "O-oh... yeah."  
Yuuka looked from the one to the other and then giggled.  
"Is this your girlfriend, nii-san?"  
"N-no!" Gouenji said so fast it sounded like a lie.  
"So she is~! I'm going to tell otou-san!" Yuuka skipped away.  
Gouenji lowered his head in defeat. "I'm screwed..."  
(L/n) chuckled. "I think she's just curious and all."  
Gouenji gazed at her and then sighed.  
"Yeah... But we didn't came here to talk about her."

(L/n) played a bit with her hands.  
Gouenji closed his door and, much to (L/n)'s surprise, locked it.  
"W-why you l-lock it!?" she exclaimed.  
Gouenji raised his eyebrow. "Yuuka will interrupt."  
(L/n) looked to the side with a pout. 'And what is so important then?'  
Gouenji made his way to his bed were (L/n) sat and sat down next to her.  
It remained silence for a bit and then (L/n) cleared her troat.  
"You eh...sure have a nice family."  
"Arigatou..."  
(L/n) smiled and thought about just a couple minutes ago.  
When Yuuka had skipped away Gouenji had followed her.

He was afraid his sister would say she was his girlfriend.  
Pityful, she did.  
His father had smiled at her the whole time and asked things like her name and family.  
So she had told her mother was writer for hobby and had her own shop.  
(L/n) had doubted if she had to tell about her dad, but decided to do it.  
So she told her dad owned the big oil company and a metal industie.  
Gouenji had gasped and stared at her.  
Making her mention he catched bugs...

"OI!" Gouenji said while shaking the (h/q) haired girl.  
(L/n) putted her hadns on his shoulders to stop him shaking her, only causing him to flinch and lose his balance.  
So... The two ended up the bed, Gouenji on top.  
(L/n) blushed as red as the falmes from Gouenji's Fire Tornado.  
Gouenji on the other side just blushed slightly and checked her out.  
"W-where you're looking at!? Pervert!" she yelled.  
She tried to push the flame striker off, but was sent off guard when the boy pushed his lips on her.  
(L/n)'s eyes widened in shock. 'He...kissed...me...?'  
Gouenji broke the kiss, silvia lingering between their lips.  
(L/n) lookied into his eyes. "W-why...?"  
Gouenji shutted her up by another kiss.  
A bit annoyed by getting kissed instead of answered, (L/n) pushed the boy roughly to the side and sat on top of him.  
Now _his_ cheeks exploded in thousands shades of red.  
"(L-l-l/n)? W-what a-are y-you doing?" he said.  
The girl smirked and leaned closer. "Making you regret that you did that."  
She roughly forced her leg between his and rubbed against his private and sensitive spot.  
A loud mourn he couldn't hold back escaped his lips.  
(L/n) looked at him amused. "Heee? What was that _Shuuya_?"  
He sended her a deathly glare, making her chuckle and close the space between their lips.  
Gouenji was surprised she did that, but returned it as rough as she did, making his way on top of her again.  
He started making his way to her neck, licking it.  
Pleased, (L/n) made a sound that made Gouenji only harder.  
He went to her lips again and licked it, asking for entrance.  
Only wanted him to pleasure her more, she opened her mouth while the boy slit his tonque inside.  
His tonque was wet and hot, just as himself.  
(L/n) rubbed her leg between his legs again, letting him make a pleasing sound.  
When they broke apart, cause hey; they need air, they watched each other.  
"I... I love you, Shuuya."  
Gouenji's heart skipped a beat and he kissed her.  
"I love you too, (F/n)."  
Happily they kissed again, enjoying each others embrace.  
"Ne, Shuuya?" (L/n) said, thinking about what she was going to say.  
Gouenji raised his eyebrow. "Hmm?"  
(L/n) smirked. "Yuuka was right about what she said earlier~, shouldn't you apologize~?"  
Gouenji laughed softly and kissed her on her forehead.  
"Anything for you."

_**~ Fin!**_

* * *

**Yata!  
Chichi, it was Gouenji Shuuya you loved!  
Please Review minna~!  
**

**Oh, I almost forgot...  
Please visit my other account 'The Rule Of The Oblivion' (Why I have two accounts? Lets sey I was such a dumbass I didn't know/remember that you could change your nickname...)**

**So, please** **REVIEW!**


	12. Fei RuneLune

**HERE IS THE ONE AND ONLY; FEI!**  
***waits*  
No applause...? Well, then not...**  
**Eghem?**

**Zuko: Nani?**

**It starts with Disl and end on aimer...**

**Natusuiro: DISCLAIMER~! Kaiya-san doesn't own IE/IE GO/IE CS  
Zuko: *sighs* or the Characters...  
**

* * *

You were one of the managers of Raimon, you were still confused by the whole futuristic thing, but your love for soccer and your love for _someone were_ strong enough to make you come over your fears.  
Right now you, along with the others, were returning from another time jump and all of you were tired.  
You walked to the building to go to your room to rest.  
Kirino and Shindou walked past you. "Hey (L/n)!" Kirino greeted.  
"H-hello," you muttered shyly.  
Yeah, you were very, VERY shy...  
But that doesn't matter, you are very cute and kind and stuff!  
So, well. You got to your room to rest for a bit.  
After resting you decided to take a walk.  
You were looking at the sunset near the riverbank, while thinking of a certain greenette.  
Yes, you fell in love with _him_ while you guys were time traveling, but you were to shy to even tell the fellow managers.  
You shook your head and went back to walking.  
But you still can't get him off you mind, because you were **really** head over heels in love with him.  
Yes _the_ Fei Lune. Boy from the future, green hair and eyes _"and really cute... Wait! What am I thinking!?"  
_You shook your head and tried to concentrate.  
You didn't see where you were walking so you bumped into someone, which is a result of you both falling on the ground.  
"Ouch..." you said.  
"I'm so- (f/n)?"  
You were shocked it was _him. Y_ou blushed, just hearing your name from his mouth was so...  
"I'm sorry Fei-"  
"No, no it's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going" he confessed.  
"So do I," you protested/confessed.  
"Anyways, I have something to ask you," Fei said somewhat nervously.  
"What?" you asked in confusion.  
"Can we go to the riverbank? I don't want people to hear us," he whispered.  
"OK," you tried to hide your blush - as a result of you blushing more.

You walked side on side, you were blushing the whole time.  
Every time your hands touched you quickly apologized, which Fei shrugged of.  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" you asked when you were at the riverbank.  
"I-uh... Can I ask; do you like someone?" he asked carefully.  
You didn't know what to answer, you were to shocked by his question.  
Then you finally answered; "Yes..."  
"Oh..." he said in a somewhat sad tone. "Who?"  
"Uh... Do _you_ like some?" you avoided the question because of shyness.  
"Y-yeah," Fei said his words nervously.  
"Who?" there was hope in your voice, what you regretted.  
Like he would accept your feelings!  
What an idiot you was (I apologize for that) to think he would.  
He would regret you, of course he would.  
He came from the future... Tere probably were much prettier girls in the future...  
"Okay then; guess. She has (your hair-color) and (your eye-color) eyes and is a friend of mine..." he said.  
"Hmm..." you thought.  
Then you got his clues, he just said your hair-color and eye-color and your his friend...!  
"M-me?" you asked nervously.  
"Am I that obvious?" he asked.  
You blushed hard, your heart was ready to explode of happiness and you couldn't describe what you was feeling.  
You only knew that it felt great and perfect.  
"Uh-" you were cut off by Fei's lips pressed upon yours and you were shocked, but eventually fell for it.  
"So answer my question; who do you like?" he asked after your kiss.  
"Why would I fall for the kiss if I like someone else than you?" you said for the first time without being all shy.

And from then your love story with Fei begun...  
The riverbank sure is a special place...

* * *

**It was kinda short thought.**  
**Please Review for the next chapter~!**  
**Ideas are welcome.**


	13. (New) Amemiya Taiyou

Long time no update, I know. Gomen ne!

NOW: Amemiya Taiyou

DISCLAIMER: I don't own IE or its characters

* * *

You were walking to the hospital because you had to visit your sick relative - you had to visit because your mother is working late and coildn't go home early to take care of you relative.

You walked in the hospital and asked the nurse for directions.

"Oh, your relative is in room 225 on the 2nd floor, (L/n)-san," the nurse said. "Arigatou," you thanked the nurse and went on your way.

You were walking through the hall and did not really pay attention to where you were going and so you bumped into someone. You managed to keep balance luckily.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" you asked. "Yeah, I'm fine."

You just bumped into an orange-haired boy, his tyle actually reminded you of the sun.

You giggled a little. "What?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

You shook your head. "It's nothing, anyways I've got to go"

Then you felt someone hold you arm.

"Wait, first you bumped into me, you laughed, and just go? No name?" he asked, with a bit of humor. "Uhmm... my name is (l/n) (f/n)" "Oh, nice name, mines Amemiya Taiyou!" he said cheerfully

"Well gotta go! Bye" you said. "See yo-" "Taiyou, I told you to go back to your room!" Fuyuka, a nurse, yelled to Taiyou.

You giggled. "Lets meet some other time 'kay?" he whispered. "Sure" you giggled.

"Taiyou!" "Coming!Bye (l/n)!"

After that you began visiting him until you became best friends, you usually left early just to see him and have time for your relative

.

"Taiyou!Stop sneeking out, I don't want you to get in trouble again," you insisted Taiyou. "This is the 50th time you said that in the past 3 days! Lighten up! Your wayyyy too concerned!" he laughed as you dragged him back to his room

"I am not!" you blushed. "Concerned!Concerned!" he teased you.

"Stop it!" "Okay, okay," he finally stopped and there was silence in the room.

You loved every moment with him, he didn't know that when you became best friends, you secretly developed a huge crush on him.

"Hey (f/n), is there someone y-you l-l-like?" he asked in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Uhm... n-no" "You sure?" "yes" Then you got suprised, he tickled you again and again until you two landed on the bed.

"Okay, okay stop!" your surrendered. "I confess I like someone!" you blushed.

"Who?Who?Who stole you from me?" "Stole?" you blushed at what he said. "I didn't tell you before, but I l-lik-"

You cut him of by a kiss and said; "No one, and I mean no one can steal me from you!"

"Really, well-" then you cut him off again by tickling him.

"Wh-What are you doing" he laughed. "Payback!"you grinned.

And your Romeo and Juliet story with Taiyou started~!

* * *

Kinda short but yeah...

Please Review~!


	14. (New) Nagumo Haruya

Another chapter today

DISCLAIMER: *sigh* Don't own...

* * *

You smiled in surprise. The gesture was simple and sweet; yet it really touched your heart.

That was exactly what he , nobody would imagine that Nagumo Haruya – the hot-headed, straight forward guy would actually present people flowers. Well, he did – to you, no less.

You thought it was awfully sweet of him to go through all the trouble to get you flowers – you're right. He did go through a lot of trouble to get you the flowers.

He worked part-time jobs and did favours for pennies since the start of December so he could save up enough money for a bouquet of flowers. Ninety-nine roses, to be exact.

Just to top it off, he brought a beautiful white rose from his pocket and held it in his other hand; presenting a total of one-hundred roses to you.

You actually teared up as you accepted the beautiful roses; that was the first time someone directed a romantic gesture at you. Never in your life had you expected it to be your best friend from childhood, Nagumo Haruya. Until now, he had never showed anything close to romantic – just protectiveness.

Then it hit you. You should have known...That was the start of it all – protectiveness.

"Thank you...very much..." you said with a teary laugh.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with an undertone of nervousness. A question within a question.

You knew your answer."Yes!" you shouted, and threw your arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

That was the most memorable Valentines Day you ever had.

* * *

Okay, I got Nagumo and Taiyou so who are next? Suzuno or something? We'll see

Review my dear readers!


End file.
